


The S in Trouble

by loeywrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeywrites/pseuds/loeywrites
Summary: The ace of swimming team fell hard in the pool of love.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The S in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> hewoo, another short one shot hehe, unbeta-ed again, so sorry for grammar errors and all henks.
> 
> P.S : this one's for you, always smile :))

A long whistle resonates in the area and the splash of water is heard, Chanyeol clasps his hands together, silently cheering for his boyfriend, on the long course pool, competing with the different people from different universities. 

He wanted to scream like the people around him but he doesn't want them to get their shock of thy lives, after all they still don't believe that the ace of swimming team, Byun Baekhyun, and him, Park Chanyeol, the forbidden school nerd, is in a relationship.

Well they believe it or not, they are, for almost two years now, they were both in their final year in college and still the students at the university, hardly believe that fact.

It all started on his sophomore year, Baekhyun, the ace of swimming team and the ever famous playboy of their campus, approached him, it was a bet between the swimming team, back to school initiation activity as what they said, he needs to make the school nerd fell in love for him, which, of course Chanyeol did, he won the bet, but Baekhyun wasn't happy, he grew attachment to the taller, finds him everywhere, doesn't complete the day without seeing the taller. That's when he realized it's not only Chanyeol who fell into a pit, Baekhyun asked him to meet him one fine day in June the same year. The latter came clean to him and told him everything and confessed, Chanyeol was glad though, he wasn't hurt nor mad at what he did, instead he was grateful because Baekhyun knows how to take responsibility for his actions and also reciprocate his feelings. 

Later on the gossip about Baekhyun declining fucks from people spreads like a wildfire. 

Students came and bullied him, asking him what's the magic for him to make Baekhyun his, calling him names and such. He didn't care though but his boyfriend did, the athlete fought everyone who made ruckus about him dating Chanyeol. He got detained and nearly expelled when someone reported the incident of Baekhyun beating up those guys who bullied Chanyeol, he was just grateful that the dean listened to him that time and just gave Baekhyun a week suspension and three days community service. 

He was happy that right now, people stop coming unto him, bully him and do things beyond his capabilities. 

They can live and love at peace.

Chanyeol looked over the scoreboard and smiled widely when his boyfriend's name was at the first place. 

"Park Chanyeol!" he heard a shout from across as his eyes met Baekhyun, he gave him a proud grin and mouthing a 'congratulations' towards his way. His boyfriend winks at him and points the way to his locker room, which he nods at and stands up to do what he is told.

♡

After Baekhyun's competition was done, they went back to his condo already, his boyfriend doesn’t want to attend the victory party, excusing himself from everyone's eyes. Chanyeol understand when all throughout the ride from home, Baekhyun complained about his muscle being sore, and Chanyeol being the best boyfriend that he is, gets his pain relief patches and put it on his aching arms and shoulders, which earns him a kiss on his lips from the smaller.

He turns off the stove and puts the kimchi fried rice on the bowl, settling the dish on the center of the dining table. He went towards their room just to see Baekhyun sprawled like a starfish, lying on his stomach with exposed back facing his direction. Chanyeol heard the small whimpers from his boyfriend, indicating the man slowly drifting to sleep.

"Baek, let's eat" 

Baekhyun hates it when someone disturbed him from his precious sleep, it can result in an angry and grumpy version of the swimmer, but Chanyeol's an exemption to the rule. He can never be mad at his boyfriend, Chanyeol can wake him up any moment of his sleeping state. 

Chanyeol leans on the headboard and cards Baekhyun's blonde locks on his fingers, admiring his beautiful mole above his thin lips. Baekhyun felt it and he moved towards Chanyeol's lap, wrapping his arms on his waist pulling him closer. The taller smiles at the act and gives a gentle pat on Baekhyun's back.

"you don't wanna eat B?" he asked, fingers playing with his spinal bones, dipping on it like how he plays the piano. 

"It's comfy here," said Baekhyun, digging his nose even more on his stomach, kissing the pudgy belly underneath his shirt, he even left a bite before planting a kiss and grinning towards Chanyeol who just watched him, laughing at his boyfriend's childish act. 

"foods going to get cold" 

"Let them, we have a microwave" Baekhyun sighs heavily, subsiding even more on his lap.

Chanyeol shrugged, letting his man, his fingers stay on his slightly tan back, as he tenderly stroked the big bright red burnt patches on his back, eyes worried because it looked painful, "do you already apply the cream for these?" he peek at his face, fingers slightly tapping on his prominent cheekbones.

"medics did after the competition" Baekhyun pushed his body upwards to sit on Chanyeol's lap. The ace wrapping his arms on his waist, nuzzling his nose on the crook of his neck, giving kitten licks, pulling Chanyeol closer like he will lose the man any moment.

"I'm so proud of you," Chanyeol whispers above his ears, enclosing him in a tight hug. "I am so proud of you, always," he repeats and plants a kiss on his temples

Baekhyun hums, tilting his boyfriend's face to kiss him on the lips, he hums amusingly, pushing the nerdy glasses off his boyfriend's face, softly kissing his plum lips. He can feel the small smile Chanyeol gives him, as he kisses him deeply, getting lost in the latter's warm cave.

"thank you for always being there with me" Baekhyun said, letting his thumb plays with the slightly swollen lips of Chanyeol, "it's not about the trophy, nor the loud cheers, cuz you know, it is you love, you're my biggest flex to be honest, you're the sole reason why I want to succeed in every competition I have, they can think whatever they want to think on our relationship but hell, who cares, the most important thing will be at the end of every day, you are mine and i'm yours, you and I belong to each other" Baekhyun pushes his other half's long fringe that covers his beautiful forehead "so thank you again my love, for bringing the best out of me and always do remember, i do really love you so much" he captures his lips on a kiss again, sweet and slow, silently thanking his teammates who made this possible, Chanyeol will never be his if its isn't with that stupid bet, well maybe it was stupid but that's the reason why he have this amazing man. The one who gave him light through the darkest day, the worth fighting for, the happiness on those every sad days he have, the one and only man that he will love for the rest of his eternity.

"i love you my main man, always and in a lifetime"

**Author's Note:**

> and yes if you read this note, wanna say thank you and have a happy and prosperous new year to y'all, don't skip meals and always stay warm and healthy, love y'all 💛
> 
> violent reaction? just drop it off @fortunebaekkie 's twt dm hehe^^


End file.
